Confident
by KillShimy
Summary: Kirino et Kariya rentrent dans une dispute, mais quelques mots prononcés par le plus âgé blessent le plus jeune. Qui sera là pour réconforter Kariya? RanMasa, amitié KyouMasa.


**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir:-D ! Oui, je le sais, cela va faire un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté. Pour Umarekawari, Shirubia14 ne pas pas encore envoyé la réécriture du chapitre 1 et pour My Snow Angel, je ne suis pas assez motivée xD.**

**Je reviends alors pour une histoire contenant deux ou trois chapitres (puisqu'au départ, cette fanfic devait être un one-shot, mais finalement... j'ai décidé de le faire à plusieurs chapitres xD).**

**En espérant que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture !**

**Inazuma Eleven/GO/GO CHRONO STONE/ GALAXY ne m'appartiennent pas xD.**

* * *

La journée se terminait. Tous les membres du club de football étaient en train de se changer dans les vestiaires. Tenma était avec Shinsuke et Tsurugi en train de discuter (et connaissant Tenma, en train de faire le pitre) tandis que tout les autres discutaient, riaient ou encore, se taquinaient entre eux.

A l'écart, près des casiers, se tenaient le capitaine de l'équipe aux cheveux bruns bouclés nommé Shindou Takuto, ainsi que son meilleur ami, un androgyne aux longs cheveux roses tenus en couettes nommé Kirino Ranmaru. Ceux-ci discutaient de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que Kirino changea soudainement de sujet de conversation :

« Sérieusement, je me demande ce qu'a ce petit moustique contre moi ! » fit Kirino sous l'air étonné de son meilleur ami.

« Ce petit moustique ? C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça ! » rigola Shindou.

« Cela ne me fait pas rire, Shindou ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'il embête ! En plus, il a sa gueule d'ange et sa petite bouille innocente devant tout le monde, je déteste ça ! » s'énerva Kirino, ce qui fit sursauter le capitaine de football. Jamais celui-ci ne l'avait vu s'énerver autant, surtout pour une affaire comme celle-ci.

« C...calme-toi... il y a peut-être une raison derrière tout ça... »

« Déjà que le courant entre ma famille et moi ne passe pas en ce moment... et maintenant, il faut que ce démon de Kariya Masaki remue le couteau dans la plaie ! »

« Vous m'avez appelé, senpaï~ ? »

Le rose sursauta et se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon de petite taille avec des cheveux bleus nommé Kariya Masaki. Celui-ci le regardait de ses yeux dorés. Un air innocent était peint sur son visage, ce que n'apprécia pas Kirino :

« Abandonne tout de suite cette gueule d'ange et cette expression innocente, ça ne marche pas avec moi. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots. Vous préférez _**cette**_expression là ? » répondit le bleuté, en passant de son expression innocente à celle narquoise et provoquatrice. Le défenseur déglutit et recula d'un pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant ce petit parasite, il était soudainement intimidé ?

« Avez-vous peur de moi, _**senpaï~ ? **_» fit Kariya en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne remplaçant pas un instant son expression. Kirino fit un pas en avant, décidé, et fixa de ses yeux bleus, les orbes dorés de Kariya.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Réponds-moi Kariya Masaki ! » Tous les regards de l'équipe étaient désormais rivés sur eux.

« Ce n'est pas bon de s'énerver pour si peu. Surtout si vous avez des problèmes de famille... »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Et comment le sais-tu d'abord ?! »

Kariya ne répondit pas, se contenta simplement de sourire. Il adorait faire tourner Kirino en bourrique jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'énerve. C'était le seul moyen d'attirer son attention, afin que son aîné le remarque. Parce-qu'en fait, il était... :

« Je viens de te poser une question, c'est la moindre des politesses de répondre. » fit le jeune homme aux couettes roses, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Kariya de ses pensées.

« J'ai mes sources. » répondit avec malice Kariya. « D'ailleurs, il serait sage de ne pas agresser les autres à cause de ses propres problèmes. »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? Ne fourre pas ton nez dans mes affaires ! »

« Dire que vous en parlez même pas de ces problèmes alors que vous avez une famille... c'est pathétique ! »

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Kirino. Violemment, il frappa de son poing le casier qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et cria ces quelques mots :

**« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Toi qui n'a ni famille, ni amis ? »**

Un silence de plomb reposait dans les vestiaires. Personne n'osait bouger, ni parler. Tenma les regardait d'un air grave, avec Shinsuke accroché à lui. Shindou avait peur et était tétanisé par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Puis soudain, un bruit brisa le silence. C'était celui d'une gifle.

Kirino se tint la joue et fixa son kohaï d'un air surpris. Kariya avait la tête baissée, et son bras toujours en l'air. Il tremblait peu, et il mordait sa lèvre de toute ses forces pour qu'aucune émotion ne sorte. C'était inutile.

« Ka... Kariya ? » Le jeune défenseur ne répondit pas. Un filet de sang coulait depuis sa lèvre qu'il avait mordu. Puis, il releva la tête, et ce que vit le défenseur le choqua :

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kariya, plus de rage que de tristesse. Et il le regardait avec méchanceté.

« Heum... je... je... » Avant même que Kirino puisse continuer, Kariya partit des vestiaires en courant. Tout les membres de l'équipe (à part ceux qui sont rentrés chez eux) fixaient Kirino, complètement choqués par ce qui vient de se passer. Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, et Endou Mamoru entra dans la salle et fixa l'équipe de ses yeux marrons.

« Que vient-il de se passer ? Je viens de voir Kariya sortir des vestiaires en larmes. » Personne ne lui répondit. Shindou regarda son meilleur ami, qui avait la tête baissée, tout en se tenant la joue rouge.

« Kirino ? »

« ….. je suis vraiment stupide. »

_Je suis désolé... Kariya._

* * *

**J'espère que les persos ne sont pas trop OCC... xD. Je prendrai du temps à écrire le deuxième chapitre, car j'ai les études, les devoirs, l'inspiration, la motivation et tout le tralala x_x. A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !:-D**


End file.
